1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming pool, and more particularly to a temperature difference swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, the water temperature of a swing pool changes with air temperature. One therefore needs to build separately a warm water swimming pool and a cool water swimming pool as well, if both these pools are desired. Accordingly, a heating device and a cooling device will be provided respectively at the bottom of the pool for the warm water swimming pool and the cool water swimming pool. Two swimming pools take a lot more space than a single pool; in addition, the two set of water temperature regulating devices are expensive, too.
An alternative to the inconveniences of having two pools is to install a glass wall in the middle of a swimming pool; thus the swimming pool is divided into two independent swimming pools. And each swimming pool is equipped with a heating device or a cooling device. The disadvantages of this kind of swimming pool are that the two separated swimming pools are too small, and swimmer will find it difficult to adapt when switching from one pool to the other.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.